The Saint of Death (Hiei Story)
by skullxdoll
Summary: A young angel, cast out from her home land had now became one of the most well-known assassin in the Spirit and Demon World. But her world is about to be twisted upside down after running into Koenma's Spirit Detectives. What new mysteries will she bring to her new teammates? And what is she hiding from them?
1. Info

The Saint of Death (info)  
Name: Freya Eurynome  
Name Meaning: Freya – goddess of love Eurynome – queen goddess of the world  
Age: Looks 18 (239 in demon years)  
Height: 5' 3" (Hiei's 5' 5" so he's taller but still shorter than everyone else in the group)  
Race: Angel  
Type: Fallen Angel  
Rank: S - class  
Weapons:1 or 2 swords, daggers, bow and arrow, staff  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Bright blue  
Looks: Black/dark gray silky hair that almost reaches her waist; bright, icy, sky blue eyes; flawless, pale skin; hourglass figure, but also very fit; black feathered angel wings come out of her back, when the light hits them just right they practically sparkle.

Everything else will be told in the story.


	2. Chapter 1

The Saint of Death (Chapter 1) Hiei Story

(Past)  
I was falling; falling fast, head first to the Earth's crust, like a comet falling straight from space. My eyes slowing opened, shocked at what was happening, my feathered wings unbolted from their resting place and I soared gracefully to the ground. My hair covered my eyes casting a dark shadow as a single tear rang down my angelic, flawless pale cheek.

(Present)  
"Koenma, Sir, The Saint of Death has struck again!" A blue ogre screamed bursting thru the large double door. Slamming down his tiny baby hands, the prince yelled for Botan.

(Your view)  
I was dashing through the forest of the Demon World, blood soaked my clothes as angered guards chased after me. The smirk grew on my face as I came to a clearing, my wings sprang open wide then took off into the midnight sky.  
I was an assassin now, after being banished from my home land. It was about the only thing I know how do, and how to get money. I landed in a mountain overlooking the world of the demons, and walked into my house. It was nothing special really. I didn't want it to be. It had a living room, kitchen, one bed room and one bath room, all that I needed; I was hardly here anyways. Throwing the sack of money in the corner of my living room, I removed my mask and coat, tossing both of them over the back of my couch. Running my hand thru my dark gray hair, I walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water, and sat at the kitchen table.

(At Koenma's)  
"What now?!" The teenage punk asked as he entered the room with his hands behind his head.  
"A great assassin has struck again. And this time we need to stop him." The baby spoke in a serious tone.  
"What assassin?" The red haired fox spoke up.  
"The Saint of Death," The fox's eyes went stone cold.  
"What's that?" The buffoon said with his usual dumb founded look.  
"The Saint of Death is one of the most famous assassins in all the worlds. No one knows about his past, where he came from, or who he is; he just kind of appeared out of nowhere and started killing anyone for money. He's assoft of what you'd call a Hit Man." The fox's eyes were stuck on the floor in front of him.  
Koenma nodded. "Yes. That is correct. But this time he has gone too far! He has taken the life of one of my father's allies. It is said that he is to attack again tonight. He is after one of my father's envoys. He is waiting in demon world for you all, go to him and protect him from the Saint of Death." A portal appeared next to the detectives and they disappeared into the spiraling indigo vortex.

(With you)  
I was soaring thru the sky again, looking for my new target. An unknown demon has been sending me messages telling me who to exterminate, and when the job is done there is always a sack of money placed gently at my door step; every cent there and accounted for. This time my target was a messenger from the King of Spirit World. I don't ask questions as to why they want me to kill a certain person as all as I got my money then I was content. I spotted him, exactly on the path that the letter told me he'd be on, but he wasn't alone. There were four others with him, two demons, one human, and one was… half? No. He wasn't even half, he was just a mix… I was interested in him. What powers he held. I smirk developed on my face behind my white and red painted fox mask as a soared down in front of them landing without a sound. They all looked shocked; I guessed that they didn't even sense me coming. "Are you the Saint of Death?!" the stupid looking one yelled as the messengers protectors got into their fighting stance.  
"The one and only," my voice was a mixture of a females and males so they couldn't tell I was a woman. Without another word I disappeared in a blink of an eye; reappearing behind the messenger and covered his mouth and slit his throat. I waited for them to turn around and the look on their faces was priceless; shock and horror. My smirk appeared on my face again, of course they couldn't see it thru my mask though. "Later." I said spreading my wings and took off.


	3. Chapter 2

The Saint of Death (Chapter 2) Hiei Story

One of the demons chased after me. He was fast. But I was faster. He raced thru the trees as I soared above them. I was heading for my house up in the mountains. I knew who these people were; they were the Prince's little pets, the spirit detectives. When the mountains came into view I stepped up the pace a little with the little fire demon close on my tail. I kind of wanted them to follow me, I mean hell if I really wanted to I could lose them, easily. But I felt like have some fun for once. Once I was close enough to my house, I disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the door. Smirking, I turned and slowly stepped to the side of the door. As if on cue, the fire demon had kicked in my door, sword draw and ready to fight. "You could have knock." I spoke again, but all he did was glare at me. I drew my sword just in time as the little demon darted after me. Blocking every move he made, I grinned to myself. I finally went on the offensive and started to attack him. I slash across his chest and to his upper arm. We took a second to pause and I noticed he breathing increase; my grin widen. The others finally arrive and they looked pretty pissed. The battle went on between, me, the great Saint of Death, and Koenma's little pets, the spirit detectives; dodging, punching, kicking, slashing.  
Finally we all came to a stop and took another breather. Then suddenly something felt uneasy. I turned around and saw a blue vortex appear and right as I turned back to look at the boys the one in the green jumpsuit jumped forward and kicked me right in my stomach, causing me to fall right through the spiraling blue hole.  
I quickly did a back flip on to my tip toes and scanned my surroundings; I had been shoved into an office. But not any office, it just so happened to be the King's little baby's office. He tiny hands were folded neatly across his desk as he stared right at me. As if on cue, the boys had appeared out of the vortex standing on guard.  
"The Saint of Death," the child spoke with just his light blue pacifier moving in his mouth, "You are sentence to life imprisonment!"  
"And what do you think is stopping me right now from just leaving?" I replied, my voice still a husky mixture of a male and female voice. He just stared at me.  
"What do you want?" He gaze was fixed on me, and only me; nothing else in the room didn't seem to matter to him at the moment.  
"What do you propose?" I stared at him through my fox mask, ready to make my escape if need be.  
"What about joining my team?" I chuckled at the thought of that.  
"You really think I'd join?"  
"Well, why not? You don't have much to live for now do you?" I tensed up a bit at that, and then glared at him. He knew he had struck a nerve but he continued. "I don't know much about you, but from what it seems all you do is kill. No one knows about you. This more than likely means you have no one to live for. So what do you say? Have a purpose for being here?" There was a long awkward silence as everyone in the large room waited for me to response. I didn't know what to really think, I mean… he was right for the most part. I really didn't have anyone to live for in any of these worlds.  
"Alright. You got yourself a deal, Prince." Everyone seemed to be shocked at my reply.  
"Well then, what's your true name Saint of Death?" I smirked at this. Slowly I removed both my mask and hood from my face, and race my fingers through my hair.  
"Freya." Even more shock was plastered on all the guys face.  
"You're a girl!?" The two in the blue and green jumpsuit shouted at the same time.  
"Yes."  
"What type of demon are you?" The red head finally spoke up.  
"I'm not a demon."  
"How can you not be a demon?" green jumpsuit asked.  
"I'm just not, okay!" I yelled angered at all the questions being thrown at me.  
"Well then Freya, welcome to the team. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Now if you boys please, show Freya to the house."  
We walked through another portal, and appeared outside about house surrounded by trees and out of site from anyone just passing by. We were in the Human World, I knew that much. "Well this is it." Yusuke said. It was a two story house, and pretty large size. Of course it would be if Koenma was paying for it. After walking through the front door, we moved down a small hallway and appeared in what it looked like was a living room. There was a large couch, two chairs, and a love seat; along with a huge flat screen TV with numerous gaming systems, and several doors leading to different rooms of the house; and a beautiful dark oak stair case leading up stairs. The others seem to disperse going off and doing their own thing.  
"Would you like me to show you to your room Ms. Freya." Kurama spoke after Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in front of the TV, and Hiei walked over to his massive window sill next to the stair case.  
"Freya. No Ms." I replied studying all the boys movements and actions. "And yes please." He only nodded and walked towards the stair case as I followed behind him. After passing several different doors, he stopped at the one at the very end of the hallway and turned to me.  
"This is your room Freya, I hope you like it. Just call me if you need anything." And like that he was on his way back down the stairs. It was almost like he was afraid of me or something. But then again, who isn't?  
I opened the door to the room and it wasn't anything too fancy. The walls were painted a darking purple with white wooden trip work along the top and the bottom; the bed was shoved into the corner with dark purple and white sheets and matching pillow covers. There was a balcony, the windows of it covered with dark violet curtains with a white lace covering the outside. There were also two doors, which I inspected and they lead to a bathroom and a closet. After checking everything out I took off my coat and placed both my gear at the end of my bed, falling into the pillows and taking a well needed cat nap.


	4. Chapter 3

The Saint of Death (Chapter 3) Hiei Story

After waking up only a few hours later, I wonder downstairs where everyone was unstirred from the same spot as before I went to sleep. Kurama looked up from his book and noticed me standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Hello Freya. Did you have a nice nap?" He asked, closing his hardback book. I just nodded as Yusuke and Kuwabara drew their eyes from the TV and locked them on me. "Well I suppose I should get some dinner started." Kurama said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm not hungry." I stated and walked straight out the back door.

(With the gang)

Everyone just sat there in a hush after the "Saint of Death" walked out the door. "I don't know about this chick guys…" Kuwabara's murmured as if she could still hear us.

"Now Kuwabara, she just doesn't know us and we don't know her." Kurama commented, trying to give the young killer the benefit of the doubt.

"I think I'm with Kuwabara on this one." Yusuke spoke up. "I mean, come on… we just fought her today and now Koenma all the sudden want us to be buddy-buddy with her. Yeah right." He continued.

"We didn't even know she was a she!" Kuwabara screamed as if it was the end of the world. Kurama just shook his head and walked into the kitchen to begin dinner. Yusuke and Kuwabara continued their discussion about the Freya. "How many people do you think she's killed?" The idiot asked while getting shivers down his back.

"I don't know… Why don't you go out there and ask her?" Yusuke laughed while nudging him. Kuwabara's face went pale at the thought of what the girl would do to him. "Or are you to chicken?" Yusuke grinned.

"Dude! You saw the shit she kicked out of shorty over there! I'm not getting her mad!" He said pointing his thumb at Hiei who was still sitting in his window sill.

"Watch were you are pointing your thumb Buffoon, or you might lose it." Hiei finally spoke with his nose wrinkled up in disgust. His feet softly hit the hard wooden floor and walked up the stairs tired of hearing about the woman.

(Freya's POV)

I started wondering around behind my new "home". There was a large forest surrounding the entire mansion, I walked down a trail that lead nearly a half of a mile into to woods. Finally I came to a clearing with a large platform I assumed they used for training. Landing gracefully on the outer part of the ring, my wings appeared and stretched themselves out after being rested for so long.

"_Maybe I should work on my angel powers…"_ I thought to myself _"I mean… I don't really know what kind of things these spirit detectives fight against. Not like it should be too much of a problem"_ I mentally laughed to myself. I took a deep breath and within a blink of an eye I was on the other side of the arena. Finally after repeating myself several times, I stopped feeling satisfied with my teleporting. Darkness engulfed my right hand; I looked down at my hand and smirked. "_I may be a fallen, but I feel more powerful than I've ever been"_ Holding out my hand I shoot a dark energy orb, no bigger than my fist, at a tree, and it ended up blowing about 12 trees. The only thing left was the ashes falling from the sky like feathers.

(Back at the house)

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table enjoying Kurama's home cooked meal, excluding Hiei, until something sparked their attention. "Did anyone else feel thing?" Yusuke spoke as they all looked up from their suppers at the same time.

"I believe it came for the woods." Kurama said while standing. The three boys ran out the back door, and as if on cue Hiei appeared next to them.

"Look smoke!" Kuwabara yelled, pointing at the black smoke rising above the tree line.

(Kyra's POV)

A smirk appeared on my face, satisfied with the damage I've caused. _Hmpf. And that was only a small amount of my power._ Suddenly I felt a cold, sharp blade at my neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Hiei's voice say behind me. I glared in front of me. No body holds a blade to my neck and lives.

"Hn." Was all I said behind disappearing and reappearing behind him, kicking him into a tree 20 feet away. "Don't you **ever** put a blade to my neck and expect to live again boy." The rest of the boys came into the clearing and observed the scene. Me, The Saint of Death, their new _roommate_, standing in the arena, and Hiei, sitting on the ground 20 feet away, rubbing his face with a infuriated look on his face while the tree in front of him was snapped in half.

"What the hell happened?!" Yusuke screamed.

"The bastard put a sword to my neck." I stated in an emotionless tone, turning my back to the boys and walking away. Before I could get too far, Hiei darted ahead of me sword in hand and ready to fight again. The expression on his was beyond irate, making me smirk on the inside. "You don't want to fight me."

"Hn." Was the only thing he said before darting after me. Quickly I catch his sword between my hands and threw it aside. Hiei shot backwards surprised by my move.

"He's crazy trying to fight her!" Kuwabara yelled from the sidelines.

"It's remarkable how swift she is." Kurama stated.

"Dude, I think she's faster than Hiei." Yusuke said.

Both of us stood there, staring down each other; waiting on who will make the next feat. Finally I sighed. "I'm bored with this." Turning on my heels I started walked back to the house. I could feel Hiei's glare practically burn a hole through my back. He rushed after me, yet again, fist cocked back ready to make a direct hit to the back of my head. This time I teleported behind him, us back to back, and kicked him causing him to fly forward whizzing right past the group of boys. Hiei rose quickly after sliding face first on the ground several yards from where the boys were standing.

"Man! Just give up shrimp!" Kuwabara howled with a large grin on his face, happy with the fact Hiei was getting his ass handed to him.

Hiei shot an icy glare to the buffoon then turned his raged attention back to the fight. My back was still turned towards Hiei, but then I hear him shout, "Black Dragon Wave!" Turning my head back, the only thing I saw and a black ball of fire coming straight at me.

(Hiei's POV)

This girl was getting on my nerves. I couldn't even get a scratch on her. My ego was getting bruised, but I would never admit it. I stood up after sliding across the dirt; I heard the idiot comment on my failed attempts to attack the girl. I shot him a dirty look before turning my attention back on my fight. I only how a few more options to choose from now… "Black Dragon Wave!" I sent out a large black ball of fire out of my fist directly at Freya; she turned around too late to dodge my attack. _I got her._ I thought to myself, causing a smirk to form on my face. I stood up straight, pleased with the outcome of the battle.

"You weren't supposed to **kill** **her!**" the detective cried from the side.

"Hn. Maybe she should have known who she was dealing with." Was all I said with closing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Wait…Look." Kurama said pointing at the blazing onyx flames where the girl used to be. As the fires dimed down, we could see a faint figure standing inside of them. The arms out stretched and the flames burst out in every direction.

(Freya's POV)

"Really? Hell fire? Like that's gonna hurt me." I said while brushing off my shoulder. Everyone's eyes were wide with confusion and shock.


End file.
